spencer_the_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Spencer! The Show!
Not to be confused with the REBOOT series. Spencer! The Show! is a web series by Spencer Everly. The series was created in 2012, after making Spencer! The Movie! 1 & Spencer! The Movie! 2. It has been named Spencer! The Show! because he got the name idea from FRED The Show, despise it’s criticism that FRED The Show has gotten. Spencer! The Show!, around Season 1, Episode 4, introduces Sherbert Lussieback, a Me who is a hero at Mars. Setting On the first 3 episodes, others places were taken place instead of the ordinary house this original series taken place at. On Episode 1, it took place in Felix Martin Hall, and on Episodes 2 and 3, it takes place at the Fitness Center Outdoor Pool. Until the end of Season 2, everything took place at Spencer’s house. Season 2, Episodes 1 and 4 took place in other places though (Episode 1 being Grayson’s old house, and Episode 4 being at Luke Jenkins house). Around Season 3 (Other than the change from live action to animation), the city Spencer lives in changes from a rural area to an urban city, even adding a string to the town Spencer lived in (From Central City, KY, to The Futuristic Central City, KY). Characters Until the end of Season 2, Spencer Everly portrayed everyone, except his family. His hand consists of not only Sherbert and Lewbert, but other things like objects, for instance. Starting from Season 3, Spencer Everly voice acted the characters instead, due to the change from live action to animation. Production history Around 2009, Spencer Everly made up a series called "Spencer Door". He used this term before, but for an unknown reason. He used "Spencer Door" to replace his name, even with Spencer not knowing why he did. Spencer Door is a series where an human (Spencer Door), Mearian (Sherbert), and a Larrie (Lewbert) go on adventures to defeat villains from an building called "Evil Incorporated." The evil villains are Evil Menace (The Flyin' House Episode), Evil Me, Evil Larry, Evil Sponge, and Evil Human. This series was created on 2010, with Flipnote Studio. But the series was poorly animated and unscripted. Around 2011, he recreated the series, but the music, voices, and sound was all sounded by Spencer himself, giving in on one take each Flipnote. 4 years later, the unfinished episode, "Me Copyer" was about to be finished, but it was never finished. Spencer Everly, on 2019, around when his 10 year anniversary is going to happen, he thinks he might finish the episode and make one more episode/special to finish off the flipnote series. He doesn't know if he wants to do it yet though. Around early 2012, Spencer! The Movie! 1 was released. Later on, in the middle of the year, Spencer! The Movie! 2 was released. During the summer, Spencer! The Show! started in production. The pilot was, according to Spencer Everly, "pure garbage, and so is Episodes 2 and 3." When Episode 4 released, the original show changed everything, adding Sherbert Lussieback to the cast. With some story concepts that seems interesting, only Spencer Everly can understand some story aspects from the original series, because he made it. After Season 2, Season 3 changed everything again, as it's now an animated series. Season 4 wasn't completely finished, due to the cancellation of the original series. Cancellation Spencer Everly, after one to two years of hiatuses from Spencer! The Show!, decided to finish Episode 1 of Season 4. During the process, he figured out a new way of animating the show without using Track Motion all the time, which later on was the main animating way through the REBOOT series. During then, he decided to make a Discord server letting voice actors in. But it turned out bad. In the end, he cancelled the episode, and the series as a whole. Remake There is a remake to the series created by the same creator, Spencer Everly. You can see the Wikia page here for more information. Episodes Season 1 List of Episodes Season 2 List of Episodes Season 3 List of Episodes Season 4 List of Episodes Season 5 List of Episodes Short Films List of Short Films Trivia - Some episodes are copycats or parodies of episodes Spencer watched back then. For instance, Episodes 6b's name is based off one of Regular Show's episodes, (The Best VHS in the World) and Episode 17 copycatted one of Invader ZIM's episodes a little bit (Battle of the Planets). Episode 5c also has a name similar to the SpongeBob episode, "That Sinking Feeling". - This series didn't transition to animation until Season 3. Before that, Spencer Everly animated from Flipnote Studio for the DSi. - Season 4, Episode 1 marks the end of the series, because the episode got cancelled. Episodes 6 and 16, on the other hand, were released before Episode 1 was considered to continue to be finished. - Most of Seasons 1-2 is non understandable. Spencer didn't know this back then, yet he still knows some/most of the plots and details that go on between the episodes back then. Category:Original Series